


Ducky's First Christmas

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky’s first Christmas without his Mom and in a new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky's First Christmas

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Ducky's first Christmas without his Mom and in a new place.

Ducky's First Christmas

Ducky unlocked the door to the new place he had gotten a few months after his Mother had died. There were too many memories in the house and so he had to sell it. He loved his Mom's Corgi's, but he couldn't keep them at his new place. He had to give them away to good homes.

He missed his Mom especially now that Christmas was coming up this year. He couldn't believe that this was going to be the first year without his Mother. He really didn't feel like celebrating this year. He hadn't even put up the tree, or any decorations.

The weeks came and gone and it was Christmas Eve. The doorbell rang and he opened up to see Jethro and a tree it was pretty big and he could see that Tony was on the other end holding the top.

"We thought that we would help you celebrate Christmas this year. We know that it's your first year without your Mom and we didn't want you to be alone this year."

"Thank you, Jethro and Anthony." He left the door open, so the two could come inside. He just closed the door and there was more knocking.

Abby, McGee, Palmer and Ziva were standing there each with something in their hands. Abby had brought decorations, McGee had brought ornaments for the tree and lights, Ziva had brought food and Palmer had brought food and drinks and presents.

"What are you doing here?" Ducky said as he stood in shock.

"We wanted to help decorate and celebrate Christmas with you."

"Thank you all." Ducky said with tears in his eyes. He may have lost his family this year with his Mom, but this too was his family and he couldn't believe what they were doing for him.

Ziva went into the kitchen to begin heating things up and making a new dinner. Tony and Jethro had brought in the stand for the tree and had put it up. McGee and Tony hung the lights up on the tree and plugged them in. Abby, Tony and McGee and Palmer had started to decorate it. Abby had put up tinsel and decorations on the wall. She had also brought a Poinsettia, which she had put on a table.

Jethro had set the table while Ziva was busy in the kitchen. Ducky wanted to help, but was told to go rest and they would do everything. He did help with decorating the tree with some of his and his mother's ornaments that he had taken out.

It was a beautiful tree when it was done. Palmer had put the presents under the tree. Each of them had also brought their overnight bags in because they were spending the night. The next day the tree had more presents under it. Each of the team had gone outside during various times during the night and early part of the day to get the presents out of their cars.

Ziva had once again made another meal. This time it was breakfast. After breakfast would be the time that they would open their presents, but only after all the dishes were washed and put away.

Ziva and Abby were putting Christmas Eve dinner together. It was Tony this time that had helped set the table while Jethro and Ducky was in the living room talking. Taking their seats after they were called in that dinner was ready. Ducky got up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I want to thank all of you for making this Christmas special. I was not looking forward to celebrating Christmas this year, but you all made this year special and I thank all of you for that. I thought that I lost my family this year, but I know now that I haven't. Thank you each and everyone of you." He raised his wine in a toast and they too did the same thing.

"You're welcome Ducky. You know how much we love you and think of you as part of our family." Abby said.

"Abby's right." McGee said.

The next day after the breakfast dishes were put away they had left. Ducky had decided that he would keep the tree up for a few days after Christmas. He hugged each member of the team as they had left. He was thankful for their kindness and generosity. He smiled as he remembered what had happened. He thought that he was going to be sad this Christmas, but it turned out to be a happy time.

The End


End file.
